clashofclansfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Balloon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These promoted skeletons have traded in their joy of destroying walls for a joy of destroying defenses. Deploy them to take out pesky mortars and cannons!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Balloons are slow-moving aerial units that do devastating amounts of splash damage to ground targets. **Balloons, like giants, target defensive structures first. **They are the slowest moving troops in game. **Balloons explode and deal additional damage when destroyed. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It would be advisable to destroy all aerial defenses such as Archer Towers, Wizard Towers and Air Defenses before deploying Balloons. Also beware of the Clan Castle; Archers and Wizards hiding in a Clan Castle will make short work of Balloons as well. **Balloons are exceptionally useful in the Single Player Campaign. You can simply destroy all of the Air Defenses, Archer Towers and Wizard Towers, then deploy a single Balloon. It will destroy every building. It takes a bit of patience, but it pays off at the end. With a Single Player Campaign, there is no time limit, so one unthreatened balloon will eventually destroy every building. ***''Important note:'' In many cases a single Balloon will take enough time to destroy the remaining buildings that your game will time out due to inactivity, which will cause your attack to end prematurely and be unsuccessful (regardless of how many stars you had earned to that point). To prevent this from happening simply change the view every few moments (pan or zoom). **When raiding other players, time is limited, so make sure you take out all the Air Defenses quickly, then send in multiple balloons. **Groups of 5 balloons or more can usually overwhelm an archer tower. Nine balloons is generally assured destruction unless there are Air Mines or an Air Defense nearby. **If Elixir is no object, dropping a Dragon near an Air Defense before deploying Balloons can protect them from attack for a significant amount of time much like Giants can occupy a Mortar. **You can also send Balloons after Air Defenses themselves, but this isn't recommended if the Balloons have a long distance to fly. **Beware of Wizard Towers and Hidden Teslas, as they can cause a bit of damage before being destroyed, allowing Archer Towers to destroy them easily. **Some people forget to buy Air Defenses; take advantage of these villages. **Destroy the Air Defenses, as their sole purpose is to destroy air units (and they are very good at it). Mistakenly placing a Balloon while the Air Defense remains active will cost you! *'Defensive Strategy' **Although generally Balloons are relatively weak as a defensive unit, if a player is attacking only with troops who cannot target air units (Barbarians, Giants, Goblins, etc.), this troop is perfect for defending as it cannot be destroyed except by a Lightning Spell. It is especially effective against Barbarians as it does splash damage. ---- *'Trivia' **Balloons are the first aerial troop unlocked in the game. **Balloons are piloted by Wall Breaker units. **Balloons are the slowest moving troop in the game. **You can complete many of the single player Goblin missions using a single Balloon only, as many do not have aerial defenses. **You can have a maximum of 44 Balloons at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 50 if you include the 6 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **Due to a peculiarity of the Balloon attack, the first bomb a Balloon drops on an individual building does damage the instant it is dropped; the last bomb it drops will do no damage. **Balloons "hover around" a little when they're attacking. **A level 6 Balloon has the same design on its exterior as a Seeking Air Mine, which suits as an Seeking Aair Mine does significant damge to level 6 Balloons. **Level 6 Balloons do more damage per attack then a level 1 P.E.K.K.A. **The research cost for a level 6 Balloon is less than the research cost of a level 6 Archer, even though level 6 Balloons have more damage per attack and more hitpoints. **At level 1-2 the bomb the pilot is holding is small, like that of a level 1-2 Wall Breaker. **At level 3-4 the bomb grows in size, like that of a level 3-4 Wall Breaker. The exterior of the Balloon gains leather armor to repel arrows and missiles. **At level 5 the bomb turns gold, like that of a level 5 Wall Breaker. **At level 6 the Balloon color changes from solid red to black with a white skull.